


Tea & Benefits

by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)



Series: Shadowhunters AU Mondays [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tea, shaumondays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh
Summary: Thanks to a harmless business dispute, Alec discovers his love for tea...among other things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week One at [Shadowhunters AU Mondays](https://shadowhuntersaumondays.tumblr.com/) and the prompt **Coffee Shop AU**.
> 
> Post can be found [here](http://hurricanekelleigh.tumblr.com/post/158551331698/tea-benefits) on Tumblr.

“I’m going to email the landlord.”

“Alec—”

He doesn’t need to look back at Izzy to know that she’s rolling her eyes.

“If we can’t put anything out on the sidewalk, the coffee shop shouldn’t be able to either,” Alec reasons, pacing behind the front windows of _The Institute_ , an upscale tech support store founded by the Lightwood siblings three years ago. “It’s practically blocking our _door_ , Izzy.”

She steps into Alec’s path, bringing a halt to his agitated stride. Looking outside, she calmly reasons, “If you want to bother the landlord, be my guest, but why don’t you go and ask the owner to move his sign?”

“You don’t believe in principles?”

Izzy grins. “I believe in playing nice. Besides, I thought you enjoyed being diplomatic?”

“This isn’t what I meant,” Alec mutters, staring at the offending sign, colorful hand-lettering on a faux slate background, its swirls advertising signature tea blends. _Tea._ Alec shudders.

“You can do it, big brother.” With that underwhelming endorsement, Izzy spins away, giving Alec no one to argue with beyond himself.

 

 

Ten minutes later, Alec is standing just inside the door of _Downworld Tea & Coffee_. The shop, larger than _The Institute_ manages to appear both spacious and cozy at once. Jewel-toned fabrics for the padded chairs and sofas, rich wood for the tables and sidebars. The aroma is a curious mix of invigorating spice and familiar warmth, and although Alec can hear the whir and grind of machines behind the counter, orders being placed and conversations around him, the shop feels serene, as if Alec has stepped into another universe where hustle and bustle doesn’t exist.

Disconcerting, is what it is. 

He recognizes several faces. A girl with strawberry blonde hair perched in the corner with a sketchbook—she’s always coming into _The Institute_ for Izzy’s help getting paint out of the crannies of sensitive electronics. The pale, well-dressed man reading a newspaper in another language has come into the Lightwood’s business several times with highline gadgets from other countries. The young man wearing glasses taking orders at the counter also seems familiar, but Alec figures he must walk past _The Institute_ all the time if he works here.

“You look lost.”

Alec turns towards the voice and promptly loses his own. 

Everything about the man in front of him is meant to draw his gaze in the most distracting way. His clothing, out of place in the middle of the city, is somehow perfect for this shop. Alec doesn’t know much about fashion, but even he knows the fabric is high quality. From the straight collar of his olive green shirt, gold threads doing wonders for his skin tone, to the cut of his—are those _leather_?—pants, it’s all immaculate. 

His face is more distracting, if that’s possible. Smooth skin, dark pink lips set in a permanent smirk. His eyes are the most arresting, though. Deep golden brown irises that seem to sparkle as he looks back at Alec. Long, dark eyelashes and smoky shadow that draws Alec further and further under the man’s spell.

“Not lost? Perhaps looking for someone?”

“The owner,” Alec says with what remains of his composure. “I’m looking for the owner.”

The man beams. “It’s my lucky day, then, as you’re here for me. I’m Magnus Bane.”

Magnus extends a hand, a ring larger than anything Izzy owns around his middle finger. The oxidized silver feels cool against Alec’s palm.

“I’m from next door—The Institute?”

Magnus smiles again, and Alec wondershow the expression can seem so genuine each time. As if conversing with Alec truly is a _pleasure_. When Alec is forced to handle customers, he doesn’t generally do so with a smile. He’s happier in the back, maintaining their equipment and dealing with accounts. Jace and Izzy are happier with him back there, too.

“You must be Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus says, using his grip on Alec’s hand—he didn’t realize they were still connected—to pull him a step closer. “Wonderful to finally meet you.”

“Alec is fine. How’d you—”

“I like to know my neighbors, and given that I’ve already met Jace and the lovely Isabelle…” Magnus lets go of Alec’s hand and beckons him further into the shop. “So, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

The annoyance Alec felt has largely seeped away since stepping into _Downworld_ , but he explains his issue with the sign anyway, hoping he doesn’t sound as petulant as he had with his sister.

Magnus, however, takes it seriously.

“Ah, I apologize. Simon has been in charge of opening the shop this week while Catarina is on vacation.” He indicates the young man taking orders at the counter. “I’m sure he meant nothing by it, but I’ll be sure to remind him of the proper placement.”

Alec nods, and Magnus’ expression turns playful. “Any other _business_ you wanted to discuss? Perhaps something to drink while we talk?”

“I should, I mean, I couldn’t—” Alec stammers. He feels torn; his head tells him to get back to Izzy while his heart, long unheard from, insists he stay.

“I’d understand if you needed to get back, though I’m sure Isabelle knows where to find you if she needs you?”

He has a feeling that if he returned to _The Institute_ right now and told Izzy what happened, she’d push him right back out the door. Sisters can be annoying like that.

“One drink,” Alec concedes.

“Coffee?”

“I don’t drink it that often.”

“Tea, then.”

“I don’t know anything about it,” Alec admits, afraid Magnus will think him simple. Instead, the man appears delighted.

“I’ll take care of you,” Magnus assures as he leads Alec by the elbow to a relatively quiet corner, a small table tucked out of the way. Given the laptop on the table and a mug with gold writing that screams _Magnus_ , Alec guesses this is something of a ‘shop office.’

A few minutes later, Alec is sitting across from Malec with his own painted mug filled with something deliciously fragrant.

“One of my signature blends,” Magnus explains. “Dried blueberries, currants, apples, hibiscus, elderberries, and cornflower petals.”

Alec takes a sip. “It’s kind of sweet.”

“That’s the whipped cinnamon honey that I stirred in. Do you like it?”

He does, and admitting that to Magnus brings another of those smiles to his face.

Magnus leads the conversation until Alec begins to feel more comfortable, tea easing some of his nervousness. By the time Magnus has gotten around to discussing his decision to open _Downworld_ , Alec finds himself following along, adding thoughts here and there when it comes to tracking sales, areas where the neighborhood could improve. Things he knows he can talk about without becoming flustered. Before he knows it, his mug is empty and he’s telling Magnus about his five-year plan for _The Institute_.

“You’re full of surprises, Alexander. I knew your store was successful, but you’re quite the blossoming entrepreneur. I have a feeling we could learn a lot from each other.”

Heat blooms in Alec’s cheeks. He tells himself it must have been the tea.

“I really should get back. I didn’t mean to be gone for so long.”

Something flashes in Magnus’ eyes, and for a moment Alec thinks Magnus is going to persuade him to stay for another drink. His heart, finding that does have a voice, even dares to _hope_. But Magnus leans back and smiles.

“Your siblings are lucky to have you,” he tells Alec whose cheeks burn even hotter. “I know you work hard, but don’t be a stranger. You’re welcome here anytime.”

“For tea?” Alec ventures, hearing the tone of his voice and knowing it won’t be mistaken for anything other than flirtation. With Magnus, he feels uncommonly brave. Izzy would be so proud.

“For tea…” Magnus meets Alec’s stare, gaze warming as he licks his lips. “And for more.”

 

 

Lying in bed that night, Alec stares up at his bedroom ceiling and replays every moment with Magnus in his mind. Hours have passed, but the warmth he felt has yet to leave his chest.

Now he knows that feeling came from Magnus, not the tea.

The rest of his day was pale in comparison to the hour spent in Magnus’ colorful world, the sights and sounds and smells adding dimension to everything he learned about _Downworld_ ’s unique owner. Alec never found the time to tell Izzy what happened and, at the end of the day, he wasn’t sure he was ready. He kept thoughts of Magnus to himself, a secret he wanted all to himself just for a little while, and left his sister to wonder why he kept smiling at random moments.

Since graduating high school, Alec’s life has followed the path his family set for him. College led straight into business school, where he and Jace came up with the idea for their business and roped Izzy into their plans. There had been no time for Alec to appreciate, to wonder, to feel… Not that he’d ever met a man like Magnus who would compel him to stop and consider the path meant for his heart.

Maybe it’s time to finally start walking it.

 

 

The next morning, Alec unlocks _The Institute_ ’s door promptly at nine o’clock and finds Simon standing on the sidewalk, a painted mug with a silicone top clutched in his hands.

“I’m sorry about the sign,” he says quickly, tilting his head towards the board that’s propped much closer to Magnus’ door. “I get really distracted with everything that needs to get done in the morning. I have no idea how Catarina does it but I can’t wait ‘til she gets back.”

Feeling that Simon’s apology could go on and on, Alec holds up a hand.

“It’s fine. I’m just glad Magnus was willing to listen. I didn’t want to involve the landlord or anything.”

Simon snorts, covering his mouth. Alec’s scowl returns; he thought he’d banished the expression yesterday.

“Dude, Magnus Bane _is_ the landlord,” Simon explains. “He owns the entire building. Didn’t you know that? I mean the guy rarely brings it up and he’s pretty easy going, so maybe it’s kinda hard to tell, but doesn’t it say Bane Holdings on your lease or something?”

It certainly does, Alec recalls. He stands in the doorway, waiting for the anger to kick-in, surprised when it simply doesn’t. 

Information like this should leave him frustrated. Magnus never even _hinted_... And yet, Alec takes it in, another piece of a very intriguing puzzle.

“Speaking of Magnus,” Simon continues, “he told me to bring this over when you opened. He said you liked tea.”

He holds out the mug and Alec takes it by the silicone sleeve, able to feel the heat. It rekindles the warmth he felt yesterday in his chest.

“He also said to remind you ‘not to be a stranger.’ I’m guessing that means he wants you to stop over later? Want me to tell him—”

“I’ll handle it,” Alec insists. “Thanks for the tea.”

“Oh, sure, I—”

Alec is already closing the door. Pulling the lid off the mug, Alec inhales the bright citrus scent and feels his heart begin to race. Izzy finds him like that, eyes closed as he lets the steam curl around him.

“What’s that?”

Alec sighs and replaces the lid. “Just a cup of tea from next door. Any pick-ups this morning?”

Izzy heads to the counter to check, and Alec finds himself stuck in the middle of the store, grinning down at the mug of tea in his hands. Decision made, he calls out to his sister.

“Izzy? I think I might take the afternoon off.”

He doesn’t even hear her response, mind already thinking ahead. He wonders what else he’ll learn about Magnus Bane today.

That, and what he’ll learn about himself at the same time.

 

FIN.


End file.
